The Boy
by kyue
Summary: Miranda/Andrea Miranda meets young boy in Elias-Clark building. Story is set few years after Andrea leaves Miranda in Paris. FILM Rated for later chapters.


**Author:** cut_it_there

**Pairing:** Miranda/Andrea

**Chapter rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Miranda meets young boy in Elias-Clark building. Story is set few years after Andrea leaves Miranda in Paris.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Jacob.

**Author's Note:** English is not my prime language. I'm sorry for all mistakes. They're all mine.

**EDIT 2: Ok so here it is ! Beta'd version of first chapter. Big thanks to **quiethearted

It was a pretty normal day for Miranda Priestly. Her driver, Roy, picked her up from the townhouse at 8:30. She got to the office by 9 and almost immediately made her new second Emily cry which was very simple. Miranda started to wonder if her brand new second assistant was mentally ill. After all, she didn't yell at her. In fact, Miranda didn't even say a word to Emily the Second. She just entered the office and the girl started to cry. Miranda threw her bag and coat on the desk and handed over The Book to Nigel, then she saw the first unusual thing...

"Where is my coffee?" Miranda turned to Emily and gave... She would have given her an icy gaze but there was no Emily behind the first assistant's desk...

"She called in sick yesterday... and yes, you let her have three days off." Nigel looked at the second assistant. "And you can probably see for yourself that this one is not in good shape."

Miranda looked at Andrea's.... _no..._ the second assistant's desk. She would fire the girl.

She would fire her right away, but then there would be no one left to answer the phones and get Miranda's Starbucks...

And Miranda never gets her own coffee... nor answers phones.

On the other side of the city Emily had been taking a hot shower. She needed it. But it was interrupted by a young boy who was holding her phone. And the phone was ringing. If Emily had known that it was ringing for 15 minutes... she would have known that she had troubles.

"Aunt Emily?"

"Jacob? What is it?"

"Umm... your phone is ringing all the time and I...."

_O... my... god..._

"Give it to me!"

Jacob slowly entered the bathroom and passed over the mobile to Emily. With one look at the screen she knew she had troubles.

"I'm... dead... officially dead..."

In that moment her mobile start ring once more time.

"Miranda ! .. I'm sooooo sorry I was in..."

"And why do you think I'm interest in what were you in? ...I need you at the office. That's all."

Emily looked at the 5-year-old kid. Perfect. Just perfect.

They made to the Elias-Clark building in 21 minutes. But here was another problem.

"I need you to stay here, Jacob. Don't go anywhere. I'll be back as soon as I can. You are a big boy. Just... just sit here and... don't go anywhere. Can you promise me that? "

"Ok..."

"Good. Stay. I mean... ow.. Just stay... I'm sooo dead. If your mother finds out... well, probably Miranda will kill me first... Stay."

It was about four hours later when Miranda went out for lunch with Patric. She got out of elevator and made her way to doors when she felt someone pull her coat. She looked down and found a boy staring at her.

"Excuse me? Do you know where Aunt Emily works? I'm hungry..."

The boy had dark hairs and big brown eyes ... and he reminded her of... _nonsense_... Did he ask for Emily...? Well there are many Emilys in the building...

"She works for Miranda and had to go work while she is sick... And she told me to stay here and wait for her..."

_Oh..... so... we have it clear which Emily he is talking about..._

"And you are ?"

"I'm Jacob.... and I'm hungry..."

Miranda didn't know why on earth Emily brought this boy with her or why she told him to sit and wait for her instead of taking him up to Runway... no.. in fact, she knew_** why **_she left him here but it meant that this boy was waiting here for at least 4 hours. Even Miranda Priestly knew that that was bad. Besides she somehow liked that boy. He wasn't scared of her.

"Good for you, Jacob, that you found me. I'm..." _Miranda... Boss of..._ "a friend of Emily. Maybe we will find something to eat..."

Jacob looked at her with suspicion.

"Mom told me not to go anywhere with strangers..."

"Your mom is a wise woman but I am a friend of Emily and it was you who hooked me..."

"... Still you are a stranger.... "

Miranda sighed.

"Yes, right... still I am... wait here."

Jacob give her an painful gaze. A gaze similar to one she received before and never forgot.

"Well I guess telling you to stay is not a good idea. Eh..." She pick up her phone "Roy? ... I need McDonalds. That's..." _all ..._She pick up another gaze from Jacob... " ... provide it to the Elias-Clark hall." And with that she hung up and looked at Jacob "Happy now?"

"You didn't say "please" to that Roy-guy," said Jacob innocently and Miranda smirked.

"Miranda Priestly's office"

"Oh no..." _Shit... _" I'm sooooo gonna kill you, Emily. How did I know that you'd be in the office? Tell me."

_Double Shit._

"Calm down... I ..."

"CALM DOWN?! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU FOR HOURS NOW! You don't answer your phone, Jacob's phone is dead and your home voice mail is now full of my messages. SO TELL ME HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, EMILY?!... Where is Jacob?"

_God...Mothers...._

"Like I was trying to say... Calm down, I have him right here with me. He..."

"Emily, do you really think I would believe that Jacob is sitting with you in Miranda's outer office? And what else? He's playing World of Warcraft on Miranda's MacBook? Once again. Where. Is. My. Son?"

_This is going to be so messy._

"Downstairs...in the hall."

For Emily Charlton it wasn't a normal day. And her flu was the last thing she was now worried about.


End file.
